


Broken

by melismatic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Casey remembers what it was like when he lost his mom, so he can easily spot the same signs in Raph. The anger, the resentment and the need to get away. Yet some things even take him by surprise.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TMNT.
> 
> Warning: This is mostly Raph/Casey. Yes, there is a bit of Raph/Mona, but if you came for Raph/Mona completely, then you'll be disappointed.

* * *

Casey knew the moment it happened, even when Raph didn’t say a word that night.

 

His best friend’s eyes were dull, that fire that would spring during a fight was nowhere to be found even with each punch he sent to an enemy. There were no words, no trash talk and somehow Casey knew to not say anything as he faced his own problems with a hockey stick in hand. And just when they seemed endless, Casey watched Raph turn relentless.

 

He’d seen Raph fight before. Raph could go into a berserk mode and lose himself, it was nothing new to him. But Casey was having a tough time watching this. He wondered was he like this when he lost his mom.

 

Each punch and kick ended in a sickening crunch, and with every person Raph sent into the wall, Casey wondered would Raph snap out of it as always. He tried to trust in that as he sent an exploding hockey puck flying, but a scream made him go still.

 

It echoed, even when he knew it stopped the sound didn’t leave his head. That blood-curdling scream that made him fear to turn around.

 

_Raph, ya wouldn’t do that…_ He rubbed a hand over his face, his heart was beating fast as he slowly turned around. Casey wanted to say he was surprised as he watched him, but he was stuck in place watching his best friend take this person apart. He thought back to the many times Raph was called twisted, yet he didn’t believe it until now.

 

The road was stained, and Raph still was going as Casey finally snapped out of it. Running forward, his arms were around Raph trying to get him to stop. _Casey Jones, stopping violence..._ He’d laugh at himself later.

 

The sudden elbow took the wind out of him. A shadow was over him as he tried to catch his breath, looking up into white reptilian eyes. Usually, he’d think that trick was cool, but with it aimed at him, it was frightening. He wasn’t surprised as a sai came down and Casey quickly rolled out of the way.

 

_Not backing down shell brain..._ He growled as he stood up, dodging a kick to the skull that may have ended him. Another dodge, as he took a swing at his best friend himself that landed on nothing but air. It reminded him of how they first met, as they each took swings at each other, one going down but refusing to stay there. It left Casey breathless as he tried standing up again after one good jab, sent him to a wall but he smirked at the trail of bruises he left on Raph.

 

He could hear Raph breathing heavy, as he licked his busted lip, dodging as another attack started soon. Casey could feel the ache in his lungs, and his body was trying to fail him, but he continued to push past it as he spotted a pool of crimson red.

 

Rage was starting to consume him the more they fought, he wanted his best friend back. Casey caught a glimpse of metal, dodging quickly as he heard the clang against the wall and glanced to see the sai stuck in the light post.

 

“What the hell, Raph?” He screamed, only to get silence and a raging blur of red coming his way to infuriated Casey to no end. It consumed him as he saw only red and charged forward, as everything left him.

 

There was no sense of friendship. There was nothing as Casey’s yells and grunts filled the air. His mind a blank space, as every hit received was returned. And Casey was lost among a sea of blind rage that pulsed through him harder than a drum.

 

“Casey!”

 

His arm was raised, and he stood there shaking, trembling with too much in him to describe as Raph stood in front of him. That fiery green was back as they both stared at each other, and Casey couldn’t feel the weight of his stick or any of his gear. It was hard to breathe, and he had no clue what to say, feeling naked as Raph stood back staring at him.

 

The bruises were worse, there was even a crack in Raph’s shell that Casey was sure wasn’t there before.

 

“Ya cryin…”

 

“Wha…” Casey raises a hand slowly to his cheek, wetness stained it, and he could have laughed at himself at how stupid this all was. He wanted to stop Raph but got caught in it himself, and now his best friend was looking at him weirdly. Raph was the last person he wanted to see him cry, he could already imagine the jokes that were building up.

 

“Don’t sa-” The words became caught as his shirt was grabbed and he was leaning forward. Their eyes met, and Casey forgot what he was saying. Raph’s eyes were looking into his, though curious and questioning, and Casey wasn’t sure which question it was. His heart hammered in his chest as they moved in closer, and Casey wasn’t sure what to do next.

 

His mind blanked again, it was hard to swallow, and they were coming closer. Lips near touching, noses close together, and Casey couldn’t deny the rush he felt if he tried. his mouth parted without a thought, and he closed the gap to kiss his best friend, a low groan coming from him as the metallic taste of blood hit him.

 

It didn’t stop him, as he lost himself in the moment, refusing to stop as hands grabbed at his hair. It was painful, it was driving him crazy, it was everything...

 

His tongue battled Raph’s as they both hit the wall, and his brain slowly wondered why he never tried this earlier. Kissing Raph was addicting, and the insanity of it was right up Casey’s alley.

 

His mind was fogged, and he barely noticed it as the night’s veil lifted, and he felt the few rays of sun hit his skin. The sounds of shouting close by, sent them both apart, staring at each other and leaving Casey confused.

 

“I’ll...see ya lata...”

 

Casey slowly nodded, “Aight, man.”

 

The night was no longer covering them, it’s scarred children. And Casey could almost pretend that it didn’t happen if not for Raph’s lips, the green with tints of red slightly puffed up. He could pretend it was from the fight, but Casey refused to. He slowly touched his mouth as Raph left into what was left of the shadows, and Casey had no clue what to think as he slowly walked home.

 

The walk was a blur, and he went inside his apartment then to the main room, still aware of his own heated skin and the flashes of last night lingered unwilling to go away. It left him wide awake, and Casey wasn’t sure what to make of anything.

 

The sounds of thuds and shuffling feet had Casey going to his room as he heard the front door slam. Dealing with his father wasn’t on his list of things to do, especially when the man was like this and Casey could already smell the stench of alcohol as it leaked into the rest of their apartment.

 

Plopping on the bed face first, he wondered what it meant now as he tried to force sleep to take him. It denied him as he had no choice but to go to school hours later.

 

After that night, nothing changed. Not like Casey thought it would, Raph never mentioned it, and Casey was starting to wonder was it a mistake. Though he wondered if he was looking too far into it, and Casey couldn’t help but wonder why he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Though maybe he changed a little because April asked him more than once about his absence of flirting with her.

 

He added in a flirt, just to bug her and watched the roll of her eyes that made him laugh yet he couldn’t deny he wasn’t feeling it. His eyes sought out a different “Red”, and it confused him to no end.

 

_Is he even thinkin’ bout me like that..._ The question sprouted into his head, driving him crazy for days on end. The answer came later, in a way Casey hated most.

 

The appearance of the salamandrian was a slap in the face, and the way Raph watched her was a punch in the gut. He had forgotten about the alien newt.   _I hate her..._ The anger coming out of him at each passing glance the two had, was even surprising Casey. With each moment she stayed, it twisted and turned in his gut stabbing him and soon he was getting confused looks from Raph that only enraged him.

 

He didn’t expect her to stay long, she lived in space and from what they knew she was some kind of lieutenant, so she had a job to do.  Yet, he could feel it. A deep fear, as the two talked and she began to leave. A part of him was begging, that he refused to voice.

 

_Don’t go with her…_

 

When Raph didn’t, Casey did his breath of relief as privately as he could, but that anger hadn’t left, and his best friend wasn’t sparing him a glance. _Maybe I was just a…._ He didn’t even want to finish that sentence.

 

More nights passed after that and with each one, he caught Raph staring in space and Casey was sick of it.

 

This night was no different, as the two took out some goons that were robbing a store and now they were just on the roof sitting there. He took out his favorite root beer and took a swig, after watching his father Casey never wanted the real thing.

 

“Next time she comes, might go with…”

 

He was choking, and a slap went to his back as his eyes watered and he stared at Raph like he had a second head. “Wha?” He searched that face for a different answer, but Raph had already turned away.

 

“Space. Might go with Mona.”

 

“No!” Casey moved without thinking, somehow pushing Raph back and now the angry turtle was pinned under him.

 

“Casey, what the hell ya do-”

 

“What’s so great bout space? Ya don’t even like space!”

 

“Get off!” Casey could feel the shove against him as Raph yelled, but he wasn’t budging.  “Ya don’t get it!

 

“Ya right I don’t! April’s here! Ya family’s here!” _I’m here..._

 

“But dad ain’t!”

 

The yell did not startle Casey, but by the tears in Raph’s eyes did. He closed his own eyes, letting his head rest against Raph’s as he laid there.

 

“I get it...”

 

He fully expected Raph to shove him off, or punch him, but there was nothing but a limp body under him.

 

“Why was ya cryin… that night…”

 

Casey stiffened, surprised he was mentioning that night. His eyes snapped open, facing green ones.

 

“For you.” A look passed over Raph’s face and Casey continued. “My mom…When she was no longa with us. Everything pissed me off until I just ain’t wanna be here anymore…”

 

“How ya got ova it…?”

 

“I got you, right, Shell brain?” Casey smirked, though inside he was a wreck as Raph continued to stare at him. He opened his mouth to take it back, but lips were suddenly on his. And he couldn’t help but hope that just maybe, it’d be different this time.

 

Because he fell in love with his best friend.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


End file.
